


Draco’s Dilemma

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: deflower_draco, Deflower Draco 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has worked with Hermione for six months and he has spent almost all of that time fantasizing over her. He wants to be with her desperately, but he doesn’t know how. She invites him to have drinks with her one Friday night and it there that he learns that she thinks he is gay! He wants to set the record straight (no pun intended), but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco’s Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was actually my second choice and I was bummed to miss out on my first... but after writing this story (and in like five hours), I am quite happy with how it turned out! I wasn’t exactly sure where I wanted to go, but whenever I hit a rough spot, Draco would coach me along and tell me where to go. Special thanks to B for editing another fic for me.

The only beneficial thing he had ever learned from his Aunt Bellatrix was how to control and conceal his emotions. Of course, her reason for this was to protect certain parts of him from Voldemort, which he had to an extent, but he now found himself using it for another evil: his sexual feelings. Especially those concerning Hermione Granger.

When he had first taken a job at the Ministry, he had pictured himself in a cubicle somewhere, stuffing envelopes like a good former Death Eater. He absolutely had not pictured himself sharing a small office with Hermione, who, despite her request for him to just consider her a co-worker, was his superior in the Department for the Rights of House Elves.

Within three days of working with her, he found himself recalling the lessons his aunt had taught him as to not let Hermione catch him lusting over her. He was certain that, had she known just how randy she made him, she would have fired him immediately.

He remained cool, calm and collected during the day, and it wasn’t until he was home, in the privacy of his own London flat, that he dropped trou and wanked off to whichever pencil skirt and conservative top she had worn that day; for she always wore that combo.

He wasn’t sure if she wore that combo because she knew she looked sexy as hell in it or because she was so focused on her career that she streamlined her wardrobe to make getting dressed easier in the morning.

Either way, he didn’t really mind. Her arse looked sexy in all her tight skirts—black, brown, charcoal, pinstripe, grey and tan.

And her tits!

_Oh Merlin!_

Every shirt she wore—whether they were button down or not—looked like they had been sculpted around her bust.

The only time he had come close to losing his control at the office was the day that she had worn a top with a scalloped neckline that was much lower than her normal necklines. He had tried desperately all day to peak down the front in hopes of seeing something, _anything_ , but it was like she had used a sticking charm that morning to prevent such reveals.

Having been stiff all day, he had only had to jerk in his hand a few times before experiencing the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

Six months, this went on for, with him rushing home from work to wank, until one Friday afternoon when she looked up from a report she was reading and asked, “Do you want to get a drink with me tonight?”

He started to decline the invitation but stopped. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? The star of his nightly wanking fantasies was asking him to join her for drinks. And he was going to turn her down so he could wank to images of her in his head?

No fucking way.

He was going to go with her and then maybe, after she had a few drinks in her, she’d start to loosen up and maybe undo a couple buttons on her shirt and show him the creamy skin beneath.

“Draco?” Her voice reached his ears.

Shaking his head, Draco refocused his eyes on her face and then nodded. “Sure, I’d love to join you,” he replied.

“Excellent,” she smiled. “I’ll meet you at the Dragon Club at eight, okay?”

The Dragon Club was a relatively new business just off the beaten path of Diagon Alley. Draco had never been there and neither had anyone that he knew, but he figured if Hermione would frequent the place then it couldn’t be all that bad.

After work, he returned to his flat and showered. As he stood under the hot spray, he resisted the urge to wank; he didn’t want to waste anything in case Hermione came home with him that night or he with her.

At a quarter til eight, he apparated from his sitting room and arrived in Diagon Alley. As he walked towards the club, he noticed that most of the businesses had shut down for the night and those that hadn’t appeared to be preparing to.

Arriving at the club, he found a line of wizards waiting to get in, but as he was walking to the end, Hermione appeared. She grabbed his arm and, after sweet talking the bouncer, led him into the club.

She led him past the bar and to a private table tucked in a corner.

“I’ve never been here before,” he told her.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” she smiled. “But I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

A shirtless waiter appeared a few minutes later and took their drink orders—Firewhiskey for him and a fruity cocktail for Hermione—which he conjured immediately and set in front of them. As he walked away, Draco noticed that the only clothing the waiter wore was a pair of dragon skin leather pants. He couldn’t help but wonder what the waitresses wore.

“Their dress code is quite casual,” Hermione spoke.

“Uh, yeah,” he nodded, bringing his eyes back to her.

She smiled and took a sip of her cocktail, leaving a red lipstick ring on the glass.

“I worry about you sometimes, Draco,” she said after several minutes.

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused. What had she seen that was causing her concern?

“You’re a very handsome man, Draco,” she said. “I wish you could see that. You don’t have to be alone. You could make someone very happy.”

He opened his mouth to tell her that he knew all of that but stopped when two tall men walked up.

“’ello, Hermione,” the tallest greeted.

“Ron! Harry!” She slid out of the booth and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, instead of returning to the side of the table she had been sitting on, she slide into the booth with Draco, so Ron and Harry could sit across from them.

“Draco,” Harry nodded.

“Hello,” he replied, calling upon his control and composure skills to keep from showing how irritated he was by their appearance. Couldn’t they see that he and Hermione had been having a conversation? Or was it because Hermione was with him that they stepped in?

“I was just telling Draco how good of a catch he is,” Hermione told her friends.

The other two raised their eyebrows and chanced a glance at each other.

“And do you think he’ll believe you better than you believe us when we tell you?” Harry asked her, leaning closer to Ron as the later wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Draco’s eyes narrowed at the two men across from him. He had heard rumors about their relationship, but this was the first time he had seen it with his own eyes.

“I believe you when you say it,” he heard her reply. “But right now, I’m helping the lost find their way. I started with you two, and now I’m helping Draco.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, love,” Ron laughed. “But you didn’t help us find our way to each other. We found it by ourselves and then had to tell you and my sister that your boyfriends were in love with each other.”

“And I reacted quite nicely, compared to Ginny,” she replied, though he heard a bit of forced niceness in her voice. “I’ve never seen her so mad.”

“My bullocks still have bruises,” Harry muttered.

“Nevertheless,” she said. “I am now passing the baton to you two, so please, help him find someone nice.” She turned to Draco and kissed his cheek. “Have a nice weekend, I can’t wait to hear all about him on Monday.”

“Bye,” he said, bringing his hand to his cheek. He watched her walk away, her arse swaying elegantly with every step. Merlin she had a nice arse.

It wasn’t until she had left the club that her parting words reached the understanding part of his brain.

“ _I can’t wait to hear all about_ him _on Monday_.” _Him?_ HIM?!

“Him!” He exclaimed, spinning around to face her grinning friends. “I’m not gay!”

“Yes, we are well aware of that,” Harry stated.

“You’re the only person in this club that checked her out as she walked away,” Ron grinned.

Draco’s eyes widened and he dared a glance around the club. He saw several shirtless waiters and lots of wizards, but he didn’t see a single witch.

“She thinks I’m gay,” he said, slouching back against the booth in disbelief. “Why the bloody hell does she think I’m gay?”

“She clearly hasn’t watched you drool over her arse,” Ron smirked.

Draco groaned and banged his head on the table.

“Oi, stop,” Harry laughed. “We can fix this.”

“How the bloody hell can this be fixed?” Draco asked. “I want to fuck her brains out and she thinks I like wizards.”

“You just have to show her that you fancy her,” Harry replied. “Hermione likes romance. So romance her.”

Draco stared across the table at Hermione’s best mates; his sworn rivals from school. He couldn’t confess to the pair of them that he didn’t know the first thing about romancing a woman, especially not a woman like Hermione. In doing so, he would have to admit that the only witch he had ever seen naked (except for that one unfortunate time he’d walked in on his aunt changing) was in the book his parents had made him read to teach himself about sex and reproduction.

“She likes roses,” Ron offered. “And chocolate and candles.”

Draco shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was getting advice on how to romance Hermione from her ex-boyfriend, who turned out to actually be gaywith their best friend who had been dating his sister.

“Just treat her like a lady,” Harry said. “She’ll figure it out.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Draco asked.

“Bend her over her desk and fuck her from behind,” Ron stated. Draco and Harry looked at him in shock and he shrugged. “It’s one of her fantasies. Just like having sex on the Knight Bus.”

“I think I’m going to go,” Draco said. “I have some stuff to figure out.”

“Good luck, mate,” Ron smiled. “She’s a hard one to tame, but I think you might just be the sucker, I mean bloke, with the bullocks to do it.”

Draco finished off the last of his Firewhiskey and then said his goodbyes to Ron and Harry. He quickly made his exit from the club and apparated back to his flat the second he could. He collapsed onto his sofa and stared at the fireplace, the night’s events going through his head.

Hermione thought he liked wizards, like she did.

He had to set her right, but how?

Roses, of course.

And chocolate.

And possibly some candles, if he could figure out a reason for them.

“ _Bend her over her desk and fuck her from behind_ ,” Ron’s words echoed through his mind.

Despite knowing he would never be able to do that, not without permission at least, the image of Hermione leaning over her desk with her skirted arse sticking out came to mind. He imagined himself sealing their office so no one could enter or hear what was going on inside and then positioning himself behind her.

He’d run his hand down the curve of her arse to let her know he was there, and then he’d give it a nice slap to let her know what was coming. His hands would find the clasp and zipper holding her skirt up and undo them, letting the skirt fall to a pile at her feet. His hand would then brush over the red mark his earlier slap had left on her pale cheek and then he would bend down and kiss it.

She would be whimpering, by this point, and he’d be dying to be inside of her. With a hand on either side of the waistband of her thong-style knickers, he’d pull them down and then kneel behind her, breathing in the musky scent of her sex.

Her sexy cries would become louder as he slipped a finger into her slick folds; it would be clear to him that she had been thinking about this all day. His thumb would stray forward, as he fucked her with his fingers, and brush against her clit, making her entire body spasm.

Just as she was on the brink of cumming, he’d step back and pull down his trousers. His cock would be more than ready to be buried deep inside of her, but he’d palm it a few times, just to test her patience.

“Fuck me!” She’d finally cry out in desperation.

Then he would do just that. He’d position himself directly behind her and, in one swift motion, he’d fill her completely. She would lay herself across her desk and spread her legs to open herself up to him more and he would take it.

She would come two, maybe three times, before he emptied his seed in her. He would pull out then, though he’d want to stay inside of her forever, and clean himself up. It would take her several minutes before she could move, but when she did, her first action would be to turn and kiss him full on the mouth.

As imaginary Hermione stuck her tongue in his mouth, the real Draco cried out as he came. Spent, he laid back against the cushions of his sofa and decided that one way or another, he was going to get Hermione to realize that he wasn’t gay and that he wanted to be with her.

He spent the rest of the weekend trying to come up with a solution for his problem, but he was still at a loss on Monday morning. He went into the office feeling dejected and felt even worse upon seeing that Hermione was nearly giddy with excitement to hear about his weekend.

“So, how’d it go?” She asked. “Did you meet a sexy wizard?”

Draco sighed and knew he had no choice than to tell her the truth; not unless he wanted her to find him a nice wizard to adopt foreign babies with.

“Hermione, you were right about one thing Friday night,” he said. “I don’t have to be alone and I would be a great catch for someone.” She smiled brightly. “You were wrong, though, too. Because that person would be a witch, not a wizard.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, surprise written across her face.

“Positive,” Draco nodded.

“Well, what are you going to do now?” She asked him.

He _wanted_ to bend her over her desk and fuck her, but instead said, “There is a witch I’ve had my eye on for awhile. And before you ask, no, I won’t tell you her name.” She pouted. “Look, I don’t know the first thing about romance and wooing a witch. The other witches I’ve been with have just come to me. This one, though, she’s different. She is classy and doesn’t throw herself at wizards.”

“Sounds like a lucky witch,” Hermione replied. “Just be yourself.”

“What if she thinks I’m gay like you did?” He asked her. “I don’t stand a chance with her if she thinks I like wizards.”

“Yes, that would be a problem,” Hermione nodded.

“Would you help me?” He asked. “You know, help me change the things about my personality that made you think I was into wizards.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Hermione nodded. “We could start right away, if you’d like.”

“Yes, please,” he replied.

“Alright, well,” she thought for a minute. “You never stare at my chest.” She rounded her shoulders and sat up straight. “That’s a clear sign that a wizard is into witches, though you don’t want to overdo it. Just let your eyes glide over them and make sure, when you talk to your lady friend, that you look her in the eyes. Let’s practice.”

He blinked. Hermione was giving her permission to stare at her breasts. Clothed breasts, he reminded himself. He lowered his eyes from hers and drank in the tits he wanked to every night.

“Draco,” she heard him say his name and snapped his head up. She smiled. “Good job.”

“You’ve got really nice tits,” he told her and then groaned. “Sorry, I -”

“It’s quite alright,” she giggled. “I think that’s enough for today, but please, feel free to check out my _nice tits_ throughout the day.”

With her permission, he did exactly that and by the end of the day, he was so turned on that it was hard to walk. He went straight home and wanked like he never had before, desperately wishing that it was Hermione’s hands that were getting him off and not his own.

The next morning, she gave him permission to check out her arse, proving to him that she was well aware of the fact that she looked sexy as fuck in her pencil skirts and conservative shirts. The sexy little minx.

He had skipped dinner with his parents that night, claiming to be sick, so he could spend the night wanking to her leaning over her desk with her arse out, just like she had done earlier in the day.

On Wednesday, she showed up late and he appreciated her arse and chest as she slipped off her traveling cloak. It was what she did next that nearly made him fall out of his chair; she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and then winked at him.

Bloody fucking hell! He had lost all control and composure at the sight of the creamy skin of her neck. And then, right before lunch, it happened. She leaned over to get something and he saw right down the front of her shirt. He could see her red bra and lots of cleavage.

In desperate need of a wank, he had gone home during lunch and imagined her unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and taking off the bra so he could see her creamy tits.

She looked rather flushed when he returned to the office, and he wondered briefly if she had gotten one off during lunch as well. She smiled at him, but said nothing, before returning to whatever it was she was working on.

Remembering Ron’s tips, Draco took a chance the next morning and brought Hermione a dozen roses and some chocolate. He arrived earlier than normal in order to beat her there and was working when she came in.

Her face lit up upon seeing the flowers and she pulled the note out.

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for all your help. I think I’m ready._

_Draco_

She squealed and came around the desk to give him a hug.

He gulped as he breathed in her flowery scent and it took him several seconds to wrap his arms around her and hug her back.

“Your lady is one lucky witch,” she smiled. She kissed his cheek and then went back to her desk.

During lunch that day, he left the ministry and headed to a muggle restaurant nearby where his lunch partners were waiting.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked him. “Is Hermione alright?”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded. “I told her I wasn’t into wizards.”

“And?” Ron asked.

“I told her that I had my eye on a witch and asked her for her help so the witch wouldn’t think I liked wizards,” he replied. “I just didn’t tell her that she was the witch.”

“How very Slytherin of you,” Ron smirked.

“I need your help,” he told him, ignoring Ron’s jab. “I need you to tell her you’ve set her up on a blind date and then make sure she goes.”

“I assume you’d be the date?” Harry said.

Draco nodded.

“We’ll do what we can,” Harry told him. “But Hermione hates blind dates.”

“Come by this afternoon,” Draco said. “I’ll talk her into it.”

It was nearly quitting time when Harry showed up.

“Hello, Hermione, Draco,” he greeted. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and nodded in Draco’s direction.

Draco nodded back, but Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend and pointed her finger at him. “What do you want?” She asked, cautiously.

“Well, Ron and I have been thinking,” he replied and she groaned. “Hey, now.” He poked her in the shoulder. “Ron and I think it’s great what you’re doing for Draco, helping him find himself, and we thought we should try and help you.”

“What do you mean _help_ me?” She asked. “Harry Potter, did you set me up on a blind date?”

“You’re a beautiful woman, Hermione,” Draco said, mimicking her words from the club. “You don’t have to be alone. You will make someone very happy.”

She jerked her head from Harry and glared at Draco. “Don’t you get involved in this, too,” she snapped.

“So it’s okay for the rest of us to be happy, but not you?” Draco asked her. “It’s just a date, Hermione.”

“Yeah, who knows,” Harry agreed. “This just might be the guy you’d let bend you over the desk and fuck you.”

Hermione’s face flushed scarlet. “I’m going to kill Ron!” She exclaimed.

“Go on this date and prove me wrong,” Harry told her. “If you don’t want this guy to take you on his desk, then I will step aside and let you pummel Ron.”

“Fine,” she replied. “But no warning your boyfriend. I want it to be a surprise when I curse off his bullocks.”

“Really? His bullocks?” Harry sighed. “I kind of like that part of him. How about his ear? George seems to be fine without his.” Hermione glared. “Fine, fine. Just one bullock then?”

“Get out of my office, Harry Potter,” she yelled.

“Going!” Harry exclaimed. He threw Draco a ‘good luck mate’ look and then left the office.

“And you!” Hermione said, turning to face Draco.

“Hey, you invaded my personal life first,” he replied. “I thought it was only fair.”

She glared at him then stalked back to her desk.

He was very happy when the day ended and he was able to escape her angry looks. He just hoped that when she learned that he was her blind date that she would be happy.

His nerves ate at him for the rest of the night and into the next day. Hermione was still a little miffed when she arrived and he knew he had to say something.

“I did it,” he told her. “I’m going out with my witch tonight.”

“Oh, Draco,” she smiled. “That’s wonderful.”

“I can’t say thank you enough,” he said. “If it weren’t for you, I never would have gotten the courage to go for it.” He purposely avoided saying that he had asked the witch out, because he had chickened out on that part and made her friends do it for him.

“She’s a lucky witch, I hope she knows that,” she said.

“If she doesn’t yet, I hope she will tonight,” he replied. “Do you mind if I leave a little early tonight?”

“Sure,” Hermione smiled. “I was thinking about leaving a little early myself. I have that date tonight and I want to stop by the library to find the most painful jinx I can use to hex off Ron’s bullocks.”

Draco forced a laugh and then turned his attention back to the report he was looking over. This had to go perfectly this evening; otherwise, he’d have to stall Hermione long enough for Ron to go into hiding.

At a quarter til four, Draco set down his quill and stood up. He wasn’t supposed to meet Hermione at the restaurant until six, but he wanted to go home and change.

“So, I’ll see you later, then,” he said. “On Monday, I mean.”

“Good luck tonight,” she replied.

“You, too,” he nodded, pulling on his traveling cloak. “And don’t hurt Ron too badly if your date goes bad. Those two love you and the fact that they even set you up with this bloke means that he must be something special.”

She eyed him curiously and then nodded. “I’m sure you’re right,” she replied. “They tend to be really picky about who it is I date.”

“Well, uh, have a nice weekend,” he said as he opened the door. “Bye.” He closed their office door and then made his way to the Atrium, mentally kicking himself. He had slipped up when saying goodbye and he desperately hoped that she hadn't paid any attention to it.

Arriving home at four on the dot, he took his time getting ready and arranging his flat in case she came home with him.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, he apparated to the official apparition point near the ministry offices and then walked to the restaurant.

“Malfoy, party of two,” he told the maitre d'.

“Oh, yes, the other part of your party has already arrived,” he replied. “Follow me.”

In shock, Draco followed the maitre d’ and stopped when he saw Hermione sitting at the table. She looked up from her drink and smiled at him.

“Your waiter will be by shortly to take your orders,” the man said, before walking off.

“How- how did you?” Draco stammered.

“I threatened Harry’s bullocks this afternoon after you left,” she replied, she patted the seat next to her. “Ron appears to like those even more than Harry likes his, so he told me everything.”

“Are you mad?” He asked, sitting down.

“Not in the least bit,” she replied. “In fact, after Wednesday, I think I’d rather skip dinner all together and go back to your place.”

He whimpered as she kissed his neck. He placed a hand on her thigh, expecting to feel the rough fabric of the wool skirt she had been wearing today, but instead found a silky material. Turning his head to look, he found that she had change from her conservative day-wear into a black slinky dress that showed off so much cleavage his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head.

“Shall we go then?” She asked, softly.

“Yes,” he nodded. They stood and he held onto her hand tightly as they left the restaurant. It took all the control he could muster to not sprint to the apparition point. Once they arrived, he tightened his grip on her hand and then turned.

Seconds later, they arrived in his sitting room and stared at each other for a second before she threw herself into his arms. He toppled backwards, onto the sofa, as her mouth met his for the first time.

And Merlin! could she snog. It was better than he had ever imagined and the best snogging he had ever been a part of. The things she did with her tongue made him painfully hard.

He groaned against her lips when she wiggled her lower body, coming in contact with his throbbing cock for the first time.

“Open your eyes,” she whispered and he obeyed. She leaned back and, in one motion, pulled her black dress over her head, revealing a red bra and a matching thong.

He gulped as he drank in her creamy skin. He wanted to touch her, to lick her, to kiss her, but he wasn’t sure what to do, where to do it or how to do it.

Filled with a sense of panic, he stood up suddenly, making her fall to the ground, and left the room. Running into his room, he slammed the door and paced from one side to the other.

Sweet Merlin what had he done?! He had her exactly where he’d been dreaming of having her for months and she had wanted it, too. But, oh sweet Merlin.

A soft knock on his bedroom door, made his head whip around. Why was she still there? Hadn’t he scared her off?

“Draco,” she said. “I’m coming in.”

He gulped, but didn’t reply.

She came in, dressed not in the black dressed, but in a white button down shirt. A shirt that was two sizes to big on her and clearly the one he had been wearing. When had it come off?

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

He nodded.

“Draco, don’t lie to me,” she said. “Clearly something upset you.”

The time had come, he realized. If they actually managed to have sex, she would learn the truth anyway. There was no way around it.

“I’ve never done this before,” he said, gesturing between them. When she gave him a confused look he added, “Sex. I’ve never had sex before.” He sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know, twenty-five years old and a virgin. Ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous,” she replied, sitting down next to him. “Unexpected, yes. And it certainly explains some things.”

“Like what?” He asked.

“Like why you couldn’t just tell me you fancied me,” she replied. “Ron told me that you drooled over my arse as I walked away last Friday night.”

“You have a very nice arse,” he stated.

“And nice tits, if I recall correctly,” she smirked.

He nodded.

“We’ll take this slow then, alright?” She said.

He nodded, again.

She stood up and moved in front of him.

“Unbutton my shirt,” she instructed.

With shaking hands, he managed to unbutton the shirt and then watched as she shrugged it off.

“Now I’ll take off your pants,” she said. She knelt down in front of him and undid the closures on his pants. “Now stand up.”

He took a deep breath and then stood up; she gave his pants a tug and they fell to his ankles. He toed off his shoes and then stepped out of his pants.

His eyes traveled her body as he stood in front of her in his boxers and an undershirt.

“Let’s get you undressed and then me,” she said. She brought her hands to the hem of his undershirt and pulled it up and over his head. Then, with a smirk, she slid her hands under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. “Impressive.”

He felt himself flush at her words and moved to shield his cock from her eyes, but her hand stopped him.

“Now, now, Draco,” she said. “You have to share.” She pushed him back onto the bed and then knelt down between his legs.

He knew what was coming, but he couldn’t help but gasp when her hand wrapped around his shaft. He had been dreaming of this moment for months, and, now that it was finally here, it was all he could do not to cum.

He groaned when he felt her hot breath on him and he clutched the bedding with his fists as he tried to gain the strength to tell her to stop. He knew that if he came now, and he surely would if she wrapped her mouth around him, that he would be too embarrassed to get hard again.

“Hermione, stop,” he cried. “I can’t. You have to stop.”

She pulled away, frowning.

“I want you to,” he assured her. “But not tonight. Tonight I want to- to fuck you.”

Her frown turned into a smile and she stood up.

“Alright, well, you’ll have to work a bit for it,” she replied.

He watched as she reached behind and unclasped her bra. He kept his eyes fixed on hers for as long as he could, but as she removed the fabric, his eyes wandered south. He stared openly at the creamy mounds of flesh, wanting desperately to take one of her pink nipples into his mouth.

Then his eyes caught sight of her hands sliding south and he watched, transfixed, as she slid her red thong down her legs and then stepped out of them. He had to remind himself to breathe as he took in every inch of her naked body.

“Sweet Merlin,” he mumbled.

His eyes followed her as she moved to the bed and climbed onto it. Then she laid down on her back, with her head resting on one of his pillows.

“Alright, Draco,” she said. “What do you want to do to me?”

“Kiss you,” he replied with the first answer that came to his head. “ _Everywhere_.”

She smirked and stretched out her arms. “Kiss away,” she said.

He moved so he was by her side and leaned down to kiss her mouth. He experimented a bit with his tongue, trying to replicate some of the things she had done to him earlier, and was rewarded with moans escaping her lips.

She whimpered as he pulled away, but they both knew that much better things were about to happen. He kissed down her jaw and placed small kisses on her neck on the way down to her chest, but once he found himself staring at her tits, he drew a blank. What exactly was he supposed to do?

As if sensing his confusion, she brought one of her own hands to her breast and began to fondle it gently. Alternating between soft squeezes and kneading to running her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

He brought his hand to her other breast and copied her actions, amazed at how quickly her nipple had gone hard. As her hand fell away, he took over with his hand and then brought him mouth to the one his hand had been on. He swirled his tongue around her pink nipple and then pulled it into his mouth. He nipped and sucked on her breast, taking cues from the noises that left her mouth on whether or not to do certain things again. He felt much more confident as he latched onto her other breast, some minutes later, and he repeated all the things that made the sexiest noises come from her mouth.

His tongue was swirling around her nipple, when he felt her hand slid down his body. He pulled his head away and watched as her hand slipped between her legs and to the neatly trimmed hair there. Curious, he moved down and watched as her fingers first brushed her velvety folds and then went north, seeking out her clit and then back.

Once he memorized her moments, he shooed her hands away and started it do it himself. She was slick and the smell was intoxicating. Her hand reappeared after he’d taken several passes. She took a hold of his middle finger and positioned it at the entrance to her sex.

“Push it in,” she instructed.

Nervously, he pushed it in and felt her heat wrap around his finger completely.

“Move it,” she ordered.

He did so and as he slid it in and out, her hips began a steady rocking motion.

“Mmm, Draco,” she cried out. “I need you. I need you in me.”

He slipped his finger from her folds and wondered how they were going to do this.

“Lay down,” she instructed.

He laid down on the bed and she climbed on top of him. She hovered her head above his, locking her eyes with his and then kissed him. “You’ll like this,” she promised.

He felt her take a hold of his cock and position it at the entrance to her sex. Remembering how tightly she had been around his finger, he wondered how the hell his cock was going to fit in there.

Slowly, she pushed herself down on him and her body seemed to stretch around him. He let out a long breath when she came to a stop; he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

“Now for the really fun part,” she smirked. She began rocking her hips again and he cursed as her walls clamped down on him. He grabbed onto her hips and sex sounds slipped from his lips as he moved with her.

Wanting control, he flipped the over and pulled out until just the head of his cock was still in her. He looked down at her and saw a wide smile on her face. He thrust his hips forward, making her cry out in pleasure.

In a much shorter time than he wanted, he felt his bullocks tighten and he came. He struggled to continue pumping in and out of her, but it worked, because she came within seconds.

He collapsed against her, completely spent.

“That was bloody fantastic,” he muttered, when he could finally talk.

“Yes it was,” she nodded, brushing the hair from his face.

“When will I know if I’m the lucky guy who gets to bend you over your desk and fuck you?” He asked.

“You’ll know,” she laughed.

“Can we do it Monday?” He asked, looking her in the eyes.

“Absolutely not,” she stated. “You have a lot of time to make up for, Mr. Malfoy, and I expect you to be in the office Monday, even if it hurts to walk.”

“Why would it hurt to walk?” He asked.

He followed her gaze down to his cock and he understood. They were going to fuck all weekend.

Sweet Merlin!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #63 - Being her co-worker has driven Draco to insanity. Those tight pencil skirts and conservative blouses make him randy as hell. Too bad he has no idea how to go about seducing her. What to do when you're ready for sex, but clueless how to go about getting it.


End file.
